Saya Kōkiaru
Background Saya Kōkiaru is the current 3rd seat of the 7th Division. Saya is the most recent addition to the 7th company as she was a longtime member of the 9th Division. She often was secluded because she was seen as a scourge on the company. She had few friends, and she was often bullied. One day as she was drawing, her longtime hobby, Captain Kurosaki was taking a stroll. He looked over at Saya and saw that she was sketching out the Wolf Fields. He stopped and complimented her on her work, which she responded by somewhat tripping over her words. They sat and talked for a while and just talked, mostly about art. Saya showed him much of her drawings and Hikaru complimented her on many of them. She always blushed when he complimented her art. As the dusk approached, Hikaru and Saya parted ways. Saya then asked Hikaru what company he was from. Hikaru responded that he was from the 7th company, but he didn't tell her what his standing in the company was. Day by day, they both met at the same place and often in the wolf fields, since 7th company was in charge of tending the fields. Saya always looked forward to seeing Hikaru each day, and Hikaru confessed that he felt the same. One day, Hikaru asked her if she ever considered switching to a different Division. Saya responded confidently that she wanted to transfer to the 7th company. Hikaru looked at her with a hint of surprise. Saya also said that she really wanted to be near Hikaru. She never had met someone with such great kindness in his heart. She then leaned forward and kissed Hikaru. They both were blushing immensely at what happened. Saya pulled away and ran away. She was incredibly embarrassed at what she did and tried to hide from Hikaru. However, Hikaru found her immediately, and thus the string of apologies started. Hikaru then said for Saya to stop. He then leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Saya was completely dumbfounded, yet she didn't break away. When they finally did break, Hikaru looked upon her with love and told her that there was not a single woman in the Soul Society who was as wonderful as she was. Hikaru said that there wasn't a woman as strong, smart, or as beautiful as her. Saya blushed at all of this and denied it quickly. Hikaru told her that it was all true and that he wasn't saying this as flattery. He also said that it is important for a Captain to be kind to his subordinates in order to gain their trust. Saya then realized that Hikaru was the Captain of the 7th Division and almost fainted. She couldn't believe that she was on a first name basis with a Captain and that she had kissed him and he had kissed her back. She tried to open her mouth to apologize, but Hikaru had kissed her again. When they broke, Saya was dizzy and almost fell down. Hikaru then told her that she was welcome to join the 7th cDivision as the 3rd Seat. Saya asked if he was doing this because he liked her. Hikaru admitted to that but he also detected that Saya was a very strong fighter despite what she showed. Hikaru told her that he would help her to achieve her full potential if she joined the 7th Division. Saya later transferred to the 7th Division and became 3rd Seat upon entry. Appearance Personality Saya has very strange mannerisms. When she is around her friends, she is very hyperactive and joyful. She gets along easily with all the members of the 7th Division. She can also switch to a very shy demeanor when she is around Hikaru, often blushing and cooing around him. In battle, she maintains a calm, collected attitude. She can hold her own in battle easily, but when she is able to, she will often ask Hikaru to protect her. Abilities Equipment Zanpakutō Kuroitoge (Black Thorn) is the name of Saya's Zanpakutō. In its sealed form, her sword is a chain sword with a black hilt and a black rose for the guard. Her sword is a Kidō-Melee hybrid type Zanpakutō. Shikai: Kuroitoge is released with the command Trap All in a Rapture of Flowering Divinity. When Kuroitoge is released, it takes the form of a black whip with thorns upon it. However, the hilt stays the same. *'Hanamai': (Petal Dance) This is the name of one of Saya's special abilities for her Zanpakutō. This ability allows Saya to release petals of spirit energy which begin to fall from the sky. They cannot be destroyed in this form, for they are made of intangible spirit energy. However, when they come in contact with the ground, they grow into gigantic roses whose stems and thorns spread across the area. *'Tsurugi': (Stinger) This is the name of the second of Saya's special abilities for her Zanpakutō. This ability gives her whip poisoning properties. The thorns on her whip are able to secrete a poison that can amplify the pain an opponent feels. However, due to her lack of experience, the poison fades after 20 seconds from being injected into the opponents system. *'Shiro Kaben Arashi': (White Flower Petal Storm) This is one of Saya's desperate attacks in which she charges all her spirit energy into her whip and twirls it to release the energy as a storm of petals. The petals detonate upon contact as well. The petals take form of white rose petals. Bankai Kuroitoge no Jigoku Shōbi (Black Thorn of Hell's Rose) is the name of Saya's Bankai. She recently obtained this in the Hell Tournament during her fight with Ardiente Serenata She has yet to unlock all of its abilities, but she has shown the use of one ability. She transforms into a strange being that has a rose on her head that covers her eyes, ears, and nose, but this doesn't eliminate her use of these senses. She gains a green cloack and 2 whips. Additionally, 4 roses appear around her: One is crimson, one is violet, one is green, and the last is ashen. Any wounds that she received from before are instantly healed, and she gains an increase in speed. She retains all the abilities from her Shikai. *'Baraen no Shikyo': (Rose Garden of Death) This is the name of the ability that Saya has unlocked in her Bankai. The roses that appear turn into 4 different dragons that each have different powers. ** Kurenai: (Crimson) This is the first of the 4 dragons that Saya releases. Kurenai has the power of Growth. She is able to spread seeds that grow into thorn pillars filled with roses. When the petals are shed from the pillars, they can be controlled by Saya in the same way as Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbon Zakura. The petals detonate upon impact as well. ** Murasaki: (Violet) This is the second of the 4 dragons that Saya releases. Murasaki has the power of Absorption. She gives Saya a blue whip that when it makes contact with the opponent, it drains some of their spirit energy. The whip can only be cracked 4 times, then it disintigrates into blue petals. ** Kogamo: (Teal) This is the third of the 4 dragons that Saya releases. Kogamo has the power of Synthesis. She is able to give Saya an aloe that when drunk, heals any wound she recieved. This aloe needs a long time to produce, so its potency depends on how long a fight drags out. ** Haīro: (Ashen) This is the last of the 4 dragons that Saya releases. Haīro has the power of Scorch. She is able to breathe gray fire at any opponent, which immediately drains the life out of any landscape. When the flames hit an energy attack, the destructive power of the attack is drained to a minimal power. When the flames hit a person, they lose a portion of their spirit energy instead of their life. However, the flames are able to hurt anything they touch, and Haīro has terrible aim. Trivia * Saya's theme is What I've Overcome by Fireflight * Saya's theme for her first use of Bankai is Fully Alive by Flyleaf * Saya's theme for Bankai thereafter is For Those Who Wait by Fireflight * Saya is loosly based of of someone who is precious to the creator of this article